A New Name
by concreteangel923
Summary: Experiment 324 escapes her creator with a little help from Nemu. I DO NOT own any bleach characters I only take credit for the story and the character Experiment 324/Mitsuki.


Experiment 324 shook in fear. She was curled up against the stark white wall in the corner of her containment cell. The object that she had failed to move without touching lay in the middle of the white linoleum floor. Tears poured down her porcelain cheeks. She had failed _again_ and she was going to be killed for it; she had failed every experiment that month. It had become apparent early on in the two years she had been alive that she was very smart and learned quickly but lacked all the skills she was programmed by Mayuri, the man who had created her, to have.

"Nemu!" Mayuri shouted outside Experiment 324's cell. "I want you to dispose of Experiment 324. I don't care how you do it, just do it now." He commanded in an uncaring voice. Nemu simply nodded and entered Experiment 324's containment cell. Experiment 324 pushed back into the corner so far that it caused her actual, physical pain. Nemu had always been nice to her but what was going to keep Nemu from doing as Mayuri said? He was Nemu's creator as well and she had to follow his orders.

Nemu picked up Experiment 324 and carried her out of the cell, out of the lab, and out of the building into the pouring rain. It soaked through Experiment 324's white raggedy dress and seeped straight into her bones, causing her to shiver. Experiment 324 curled toward Nemu's body heat as tears mingled with rain slipping down her cheeks, her lavender hair stuck wetly to her face.

"P-please don't kill me…" Experiment 324 murmured softly into the wind. "I-I'm sorry…" Nemu looked down at the girl, her brown eyes holding sympathy and pity. She then made a decision that would save Experiment 324's life. Nemu then took the girl to the woods just outside of the Seiriete and set the girl down. Experiment 324 thought about running but knew Nemu was much faster than her and would catch her in no time and besides, something was telling her that Nemu was trying to help her and that gave Experiment 324 hope.

Nemu opened the portal to The World of the Living and ushered Experiment 324 through it. On the other side they stood in front of a shop and Nemu, holding Experiment 324's hand, guided the girl to stand in front of the door. Then she gave the girl a note and told her to give it to a man named Urahara. When Experiment 324 nodded, Nemu left, leaving Experiment 324 standing in the rain. Each drop felt like another little needle in her skin, a feeling she had become accustomed to during her life as a lab experiment.

Hesitantly, Experiment 324 knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. When the door opened a blonde haired man in a green and white hat opened the door. "Hello?" He asked curiously. Looking him up and down, saving the mental picture of this man away for later she asked," Are you Urahara?" When he nodded she handed him the note and said nothing else, giving him time to read it. His dark eyes scanned over the note.

_Dear Urahara,_

_Mayuri created this girl two years ago trying to create a mentally advanced being, one with telekinetic, psychic, and telepathic abilities. Unfortunately she has shown no such abilities and Mayuri thinks her a failure and wanted her dead. I can't bear to kill her for she is like my sister. We were both created by the same person. I hope with you she will have a chance at the happy life I never had. Please take care of her._

_Sincerely,_

_Nemu_

"So, Nemu wants me to take care of you…" Urahara muttered in his gruff voice. "Very well, I owe her anyway. Come now let's get you out of this rain and into some dry clothes." He extended his hand to her and when she took it her lavender brows shot up and her pink lips slightly parted in surprise. The warmth of his hand was a welcome change from the bitter cold of the rain. He guided her into the shop and pulled her into a section that seemed to be where he lived. They walked into the living area and told her to sit on the couch. When she protested he insisted that it was fine so she did. "I'll be right back, let me get you some dry clothes."

Urahara then left the girl to her own devices and she began to look around. She analyzed everything, saving the info for later. Just as she began fiddling with her dress is when Urahara walked in with a large black shirt. "I'm sorry everything else is way too small or way too big." He handed her the shirt and turned around for her to change.

When he felt a slight tap on his shoulder he turned around to see the girl in the black oversized shirt that went down to her knees. It contrasted with her porcelain skin and lavender hair and she looked _beautiful_. He blushed as he had to force himself to stop staring. "So…" He started, "Do you have a name?" She looked at him, her lavender hair still wet from the rain, and answered in her soft melodic voice. "Experiment 324." Urahara blinked in surprise and didn't believe her until he realized just how serious she was.

"That won't do." He stated and began rubbing the stubble on his chin, thinking of a name for her. "I know!" He exclaimed suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Mitsuki." He looked at her for approval as she thought about it. "Mitsuki…" She whispered, trying it out. A smile slowly broke out across her face; not just a smile a full blown grin and Urahara couldn't help but smile back as the girl hugged him. "Mitsuki… I'm Mitsuki! Thank you!" Joyful tears spilt down her face. She was no longer Experiment 324; she was Mitsuki and this was the beginning of a new life.


End file.
